


He wuz just worried abt hog lol

by Junkflesh



Category: overwatch
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Junkenstein's Revenge, M/M, Sleepy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkflesh/pseuds/Junkflesh
Summary: It’s the junkenstein thing wow





	He wuz just worried abt hog lol

It'd been a long night. 

Hours of trial and error led to the conclusion that Jamison junkenstien was in fact; in a rut. 

He's been missing his creative flow recently. He'd been too restless to sleep but not at all inspired, of course the good doctor wasn't going to just waste his time sitting around with his gut hanging out, so, he tried to focus on creating something. After minutes of looking through books for inspiration turned to hours of botched potions and experiments he decided maybe doing something a bit more... relaxing would help sleep to find him sooner. 

But what was there to do? Usually the scientists would, well, do science to relax. But with no inspiration and his monster gone for the night; there honestly wasn't much to do. 

Jamison trudged over to his chair that he'd usually find himself dosing off in after a long night. it was quite large, soft, and oddly durable? God knows how many times acid from experiments splashed onto it, or even how many times it's straight up just caught on fire. But alas it was still there, probably some protection spell er something Jamie thought. 

Plopping himself down, the chemist begrudgingly crosses one leg over his others knee in frustration. 

 

"Rnrggg oh come ON!!"

Jamie whines 

"It's been peaceful for way too long!! At least a fire or riot or bloody SOMETHING!! I'm going mad-- madder all cooped up in this dusty castle!" 

In disapproval Jamie kicks a book near his foot across the room. 

He takes a deep breath. 

 

Okay 

Calm.  
Breathe  
In

And out

In 

And-- 

"BANG!!"

Jamie shoots up, half startled half thrilled at something finally happening. 

"thud thud BANG" 

It was coming from the entrance? Someone was here. It was probably his creation, In all likeliness. 

"Aye!! I'm comin! Hog is that you? Finally tuckered yerself out huh!"

Jamison looks through the peep hole as he reaches for the lock and sees a familiar green face- aces it is him! 

As soon as the locks are undone Jamie swings open the door to welcome the big guy home when he notices something. 

"My my! Really took yer sweet old time tonoight ah? 'was goin ma-- HOGGY! Aw no!! Hog yer leg!"

It was a bear trap, well, maybe not for a bear, wasn't that huge, but it still had a pretty decent hold on his leg. 

"Hm, well! That should be a quick fixer upper. You can walk yeah? Don't need any help up the stairs? Because if I'm to be honest mate, I don't think i'd be much help!" 

He jabbed the bigger man with a giggle. The other stays silent, all but for rugged breathing. Alright. Cool. Jamie starts upstairs to the operating table where hog was created, this should be an easy fixer upper. 

\-- 

"There you go! Good as gold, hog" 

The monster inspected his stitched leg

"Normally it would take about a month for a wound of this severity to heal, but with how I made ya; you should be good to go in a few days!" 

The pig grunted and looked up from his stitched wound in response. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, Jamison staring at his creation, and his creation staring right back. 

"Imissedyou" 

Jamison blurted out as he nervously played with the frayed ends of his lab coat, looking away. 

"Aren't gone this long usually" 

Silence

"Thought maybe.. ya wouldn't come back this time.... uh- but! But I guess I was wrong!" 

Just as Jamie starts to laugh nervously , a big, uncharacteristically gentle hand wraps around his waist and pulls him to press against the others cool body, Jamie recognizes it as an embrace or sorts: the hog was trying to comfort him. And it definitely was working, with every rise of his creations chest, Jamison's seemed to get less and less tight. He absolutely melted into the hand that was massaging gentle circles into the small of his back, relaxing muscles the shorter man didn't even know were tense. 

He couldn't help but let out a relaxed sigh, maybe this is exactly what he needed. 

",,,he,,,,,haha,, mate. Thank you."

The monster only further tightens his embrace at that, which is also reciprocated by Jamison. 

He lets out a yawn

"H,hehehe, yer,- yer just a big softie ain't cha,," 

He says as he's slowly lulled to sleep in his creations embrace


End file.
